


Last Song

by SolangeDaniela



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sad, angust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeDaniela/pseuds/SolangeDaniela
Summary: "- Hey.-The wizard called using the sword to break the old chains.- Get up and let's go soon.The other shuddered slightly and then immediately changed his position and sat with his back against the wall with his head down. From this angle Geralt can see the man's swollen belly and the baby he was holding in his arms.- Can you walk? - The blonde asked.It was just a second before the guy looked up and Geralt's golden eyes met a familiar pair of blue eyes."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	1. Chap.1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story because you love mpreg. English is not my native language. This story was also published in BR Portuguese and Russian.

The silence within the gentle fog was not broken either by the three horses crossing the endless mudflats or by those who rode them.

Geralt's cat's eyes were alert to the bright white animal that followed right behind him. Yennefer and the wizard exchanged complicit looks of discomfort before the witch led her horse close to the other.

"Are you okay, Jaskier?" She asked.

The questioning did not have an answer. He still had his head down, but his fingers held the soft hair between them a little more tightly.

\- If I die ...- He said finally.-... will you take care of my daughter?

The witch sighed.

\- Don't be thinking like that. Temeria is well ahead. You will get it.

Jaskier looked at her. Dark black circles around his blue eyes.

\- Will you take care of her?

Yennefer gave the witcher a look, but his back was to them. The brunette didn't know what to say.

° • °

The gigantic moon rose on its back as they entered the village's stone walls. Its pale rays illuminate the dark night as arrows of fire burn forests. Cold, solid silence like a sword fills your keen ears beyond the sound of hooves hitting the ground. The fog fills the place with darkness, whispering that this place is not for those who want tranquility.

The ideal place for Gerald.

\- Nothing like an old village full of stupid and terrified people.-Yennefer commented.- Making a little easy money is not all bad.

A hint of a smile raises the corners of the wizard's mouth. Your mare shares the same feelings.

The sorceress and the wizard stopped at a tavern. There is no one on the streets, but the establishment is practically crowded, but it cannot be said that the atmosphere is better than outside. People are huddled in their own circles of acquaintances and friends all with drinks in their hands and without talking to each other. The morbid scent of fear stirs the witcher's sharp nose.

As soon as ordinary people realize their entry into the venue, the blond feels his back burn with glances on his back as he heads to an empty table in the darkest corner and away from the tavern. Geralt ignored it.

-It does not have to be you to notice the stench of fear.-The witch swept the place with her violet eyes.-I will get a drink.-She gave his shoulder a squeeze before going to the counter.-And see if we have a case.

Geralt followed the woman with his eyes for a moment. His fingers became the target of the wizard's great curiosity.

People were whispering. Not loud enough for those who are far away to hear, but enough for Gerald's hearing to capture "white wolf", "witcher", "witch" and "butcher". The latter making him want to grunt menacingly in the direction of the wheel from which the whisper came.

After what seemed like an eternity a tall man wearing clothes that easily shouted that he was not a simple peasant left his place at one of the tables and started to go towards the wizard. The blonde instantly placed a hand on the knife that was at his waist ready for any hostile reaction from the man. When the man was two steps away from the witcher Yennefer's table, he sat beside him, depositing a mug of beer in front of the blonde.

\- It's the mayor.-She said only for him to hear.

Such information did not make the man take his hand off his waist.

“Are you the white wolf?” The man asked as he stood in front of the wizard.

Some other people followed him around the table.

\- I am.- Geralt confirmed taking a sip of the drink.

\- Our children are being taken. - A woman who followed the mayor said. - They disappear from nowhere, anytime and anywhere. Just take your eyes off for a minute and they'll disappear like smoke! My son disappeared like that. It cannot be the work of a human being!

At that moment all whispers and murmurs had ceased. Everyone paid attention, Geralt.

The mayor threw a considerable bag of coins on the table.

\- Can you help us? - he asked. - This is to kill the monster that takes them. He had received another good sum for each child brought back alive ... dead.

Geralt overturned the beer mug letting the contents run down his throat and tapped the container on the table.

\- If there's a monster, I'll get it.

-

-

-

-

\- Eleven children were taken. - Yennefer continued with the attention in the book in his hands while he spoke.

“And what does that have to do with the children?” The blonde tested the edge of his sword before placing it in its scabbard.

\- He is pregnant and the baby is born until the end of this month.-The witch stared at the other hoping that he understood what she was saying, but he just continued with his typical face of nothing.-Have the holy patience Geralt, you already it was faster.-She sighed.-Six boys were taken: One born in January, one in March, another in July, August, October and November.And five more girls: Born in April, May, June, September and December.

\- The guy taken will have it now in February.-The wizard pondered a little.-The ritual Twelve Moons of the mords.

\- We just need to find a mountain nearby, I take them out and you kill them or I kill whatever.

\- Hmm.-Geralt walked to the door with the witch accompanying him.

The two left the village with the first rays of sunlight following the shadow of the only mountain nearby. They passed through a burnt forest recently. The smell of ash hovering in the air.

Half a day's trip later and they were at the feet of the giant mountain. It didn't take more than two minutes for the witcher's keen eyes to find a discreet entrance on the side of the geological form.

"Are you going or am I going?" She asked getting off her horse.

The witcher dismounted.

-Come on together, Yen.-He took his sword.

-Of course.-The witch readily agreed.

Rising the steep surface as if they were ghosts, they reached the entrance and the stench of death denounced that this was the right place. The long tunnel in the stone wall continued to extend for a considerable time before dividing into two other directions.

Which was no problem.

Geralt's hearing caught the soft noise of what sounded like a child's cry from the tunnel on the right and the sound of a snake from the left.

\- I'll get the kids out of here.-Yennefer took the tunnel on the right.-You take the heads.

As the witch disappeared into the darkness, the wizard took one of his potions. The air from that point on became heavier with the moisture dripping down the walls and ceiling. Geralt saw an orange light at the end of the disgusting tunnel and heard the voices of the mords. He was able to distinguish three different tones. In the most absolute silence the wizard peered into the room that opened out of the tunnel of darkness.

The three voices he heard belonged to female humanoid creatures. Mords could pass for human beings if they did not have the rotten flesh.

\- We are two days from the perfect moment to perform the ritual and nothing! -One of them hissed at the other.-We cannot waste any more time.

\- And what do you suggest? There is not a child that we can use in the ritual in that pigpen and the next city is protected by wizards.-The other returned it irritated.

\- We have the child here, but we don't have time! I already said what we should do: Open the pig and pull the brat out of his body while his heart is still beating.

They started to growl and hiss at each other.

\- You know we can't risk it.-The third manifested itself separating the two.- The second moon must rise like the sun or all the wrath for water below.

Despite the practically shouted conversation, Geralt paid no attention to the mords. He was watching the shrunken, chained figure in the far corner. From one to ten he would say that ten was more than right for the tavern waiter.

The wizard noticed two of the creatures moving towards the figure. Agile and silent, he made his presence come out of the shadows. The mord that remained in place only had time to give him a surprised look before his head was cut off by the witcher's cold blade. The other two quickly turned to see the man with the dirty sword in his hand and the body of his mate at his feet.

Both screamed like animals. One of them leapt at the ceiling, throwing acid from his mouth towards the wizard. Geralt dodged each shot running towards the one that remained on the ground. She spat out dark smoke, but the wizard sent her away with a single signal. He hit the creature's legs and held it by the ankle, throwing the rotten body towards the other on the ceiling the moment another shot of acid came.

The acid hit the bite that Geralt threw into melting and the remains of the body knocked out the remainder. She fell with a loud thud and tried to escape through the tunnel, however the wizard threw several knives at the creature, pinning it to the wall before it got close enough. The mord screamed trying to break free, but to no avail. With a flash the head was on the floor.

Geralt stared at them for a moment before going to the chained guy. He seemed to be trying to shrink into himself. His body bent over something.

\- Hey.-The wizard called using the sword to break the old chains.- Get up and let's go soon.

The other shuddered slightly and then immediately changed his position and sat with his back against the wall with his head down. From this angle Geralt can see the man's swollen belly and the baby he was holding in his arms.

\- Can you walk? - The blonde asked.

It was just a second before the guy looked up and Geralt's golden eyes met a familiar pair of blue eyes.


	2. Chap.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake.

-Okay, what the fuck is going on?- Yennefer asked.

The witcher did not answer. The man's yellow eyes were on people running to catch their own children. But his attention was specifically on the man of average height who was delivering a baby in his arms to his mother who was in tears to have her child alive in her arms again.

\- Geralt! - The witch wanted to punch the blonde for him to answer.

Since they left the mountain she noticed his strange behavior. Yennefer wouldn't have paid any attention to it if she hadn't been really worried.

When she didn't receive an answer, she followed the direction the wizard was looking at and saw only a few people talking. He didn't see why the blonde's interest in them. The mayor of the village came to the two of them and even that didn't divert the attention of the group of people left over for the brunette to receive the money and thanks.

When she was considering throwing a burst of fire at him to bring him back from whatever the wizard was so focused on, Yennefer noticed the cat's eyes moving and followed them.

Finally she can see what he saw to be doing that.

-Do you know him?-Yennefer saw the man they had taken from the mords' lair, moving away from the crowd of parents.

That question made the wizard turn to her immediately.

\- Did you go back to Geralt land? Finally, I was already getting angry! -She threw the payment to the wizard.- Is that guy you know?

\- Hmm.

\- No "hmm"! - Yennefer warned.

A grimace appeared on the man's face. Geralt looked at the entrance to the village where people were beginning to disperse. He held Roach's reins guiding her into the stone walls again.

-

-

-

-

\- A bard? The one from the other time?

Geralt nodded.

-And you are the father of his daughter?-Yennefer raised an eyebrow at the wizard.

\- I don't know.-The witcher said.-Time beats.

\- You know he may have slept with anyone else don't you? Of course, his fame is always involving women, but from what you said, he didn't mind sleeping with you.

\- Hmm.-Geralt searched among the lively people in the tavern for the known figure.-Jaskier said that I was his first man.

The witch agreed.

\- From your face I can say that things were not as simple as a friendly farewell.-The witch's black eyes were fixed on the wizard's back.-And his too.

Immediately the wizard turned in his seat to see the person who had just entered the door of the tavern and his yellow eyes caught a pair of slightly surprised blue eyes staring at him. The surprise soon disappeared along with everything. He turned his back on them both, going to the counter and picking up a tray of drinks.

\- A bard working as a waiter? - Yennefer did not stop following the figure of the man. - Really, things did not end well between you. Are you going to tell me now or after you save your ex bard from the guy who just dragged him into the kitchen?

The wizard murmured something before getting up and heading in the same direction as the others. The witch shrugged and followed him.

Although they went into the kitchen of the establishment, there was no one there, only the back door open. Geralt followed the sound of the voices to find Jaskier talking to a man he had seen the first day he arrived at the place.

\- Why not? - The guy asked trying to touch the other.

\- I already said why! Now get out of my sight.

Jaskier tried to get back where he came from but the other held him.

\- I'm not done yet!

\- But I do.- He pulled his arm out of the grip.

\- Tramp ...

Yennefer and Geralt were present when the man's attitude became aggressive. The other two seemed genuinely surprised by the sudden appearance of more people.

-Is there a problem?- The witch asked.

The place glanced at the two and then at the man beside him walking away down the alley behind the establishment.

\- None.

They watched the guy go out of sight and then turn to the remainder. The wizard's expression went dark when he saw his acquaintance up close.

Jaskier had his brown hair longer than usual, pale and looked very sick. His extravagant clothes gave way to a simpler set of gray. His big belly highlighted.

-Are you okay?-Generalt wanted to approach, but stopped with his eyes on him.

\- It is not your business wizard. - The brunette walked away.- Thanks for the help. Now come back and get out of my sight too.

When he finished speaking, a trickle of blood ran from his nose.

The other two were surprised by this, but the pregnant woman just ignored them and quickly tried to clean the blood.

-Are you sick?- There was no sign of external damage to the wizard's sharp eyes.

-Are you pretending to care?-The ex bard narrowed his blue eyes at the wizard.

-Jaskier!-Gerald approached the man as if he were a cornered wild animal.

Ignoring blonde Jaskier again, he continued trying to clear the incessant bleeding from his nose.

Yennefer, who was just watching them, put a hand on the pregnant woman's shoulder.

\- We just want to help, Jaskier.

The ex bard's blue jewels stayed on it for a few moments before the brunette rejected it as if the woman had a contagious plague.

\- Leaving me alone would be of great help. -Without taking one last look at them, he left.

Yennefer held the wizard when he signaled that he intended to go after the other man.

\- Let it be!

The witcher faced Jaskier back inside.

\- Looks like you're going to be a daddy, congratulations! - Yennefer gave him a playful chest bump and soon after he was seriously.

He nodded.

\- It will kill you if nothing is done.

The witch agreed.

\- And what do you intend to do about it? It doesn't look like he's going to listen to you.

\- Hmm.-The witcher knew the brunette was right.-He doesn't need to listen.

-

-

-

-

-

Jaskier's blue eyes were still wide with astonishment as he stared at the rope that held his hands. He couldn't quite understand what was going on.

The brunette only knew that until a few days ago he was calm living his shitty life as quietly as possible from trouble and out of nowhere he was kidnapped to have his son, which he discovered was a daughter courtesy of the disgusting mords, not yet used in a macabre ritual, immediately afterwards it was saved by the last living being that he didn’t want to see on that side of the continent and now, in some way that Jaskier doesn’t imagine, here he is on a horse with his hands tied and gagged while the other only two people on that desert road perform a semi monologue.

Jaskier would have screamed, but the gag in his mouth would not allow him to perform such an act.

\- Ah, Jaskier! Good Morning! Did you sleep? -The beautiful brunette noticed that the man was awake.- Sorry for the gag. Geralt said you could scream if you woke up before we left the village.

The fire burned the colored orbs when he directed them at the silver-haired wizard.

\- Don't be so angry.-She said smiling.-As soon as we stop I will explain everything to you.

But Jaskier ignored the opportunity to answer his questions. He just wanted to focus on reaching all of his anger for the witcher.

The road continued for another half hour before a small forest appeared. They went into the cluster of trees and found a place to make a camp. It was clean and one had a stream just a few steps away. Jaskier was no longer striving to shoot the wizard. It made no sense since he never looked at the pregnant woman.

The horse that carried him lay on the ground with Jaskier still on his back. It was a small fright, however he managed to slip to the side of the animal and sat on the floor supporting his back on it.

Jaskier saw the other two quickly clear the place.

\- Now, as I said, I will explain to you what is happening.-The witch started.-First, I would like to introduce myself since I do not know if you remember me: My name is Yennefer and I am a witch.- She stood in front of Jaskier.-I have been traveling for a while with the big guy there.-Yennefer pointed to the witcher a little further away from them.-But the important thing is to know why you woke up in the middle of nowhere in this situation.

The ex bard nodded slightly.

\- Great.-Yennefer was pleased to see that he heard her.-In short: You are dying, somehow your daughter emits very aggressive pulses of magic and this is destroying your body. We will take you to Temeria to avoid this, ”she said at once.

Jaskier frowned at the woman and then pointed at her mouth. Yennefer removed the fabric with a hand movement.

When he got rid of the gag, the brunette cleared his throat before answering.

\- Okay. - The brunette nodded in agreement.

Geralt and Yennefer exchanged looks of doubt.

\- It's all right?

\- Yes, fine. - He repeated. - If you say that you can save me from an imminent death, which would result in my daughter alone in the world, then it's fine to have been kidnapped again.

Yennefer turned to the witcher.

\- It was easy.

\- Hmm.

Jaskier spoke again.

\- But why are you doing this?

The brunette raised her hands saying that it has nothing to do with it.

\- Weight on conscience? - Jason questioned the wizard in a sarcastic tone. - And it must be a weight of the great huh.

Geralt paid no attention to him.

\- There he is: The so soulless white wolf. - The brunette continued. - I remember as if it were yesterday all the times you simply ignored my existence. Ah, the old days. -He showed his hands tied to the brunette.-Would the beautiful lady do the favor? I swear I won't run. It wouldn't have made sense since I wouldn't get very far.

Yennefer shrugged and released him. Jaskier thanked him and got up off the floor.

\- Where are you going? - The wizard stopped him.

-It's none of your business.- Jaskier passed Geralt and headed for the stream.

The wizard snorted at the brunette's attitude and fell beside the witch. Both watching the pregnant woman sit by the water.

-His breasts are swollen.- The witch sighed.

A frown of concern appeared on the older man's forehead.

\- This is bad?

\- No. - She continued looking at the other man's back. - It's because of your daughter. She needs food and Jaskier is producing more than necessary. - Her black eyes went to the witcher. - What happened between the two of you that he hated you so much?

Geralt growled unhappy with the question and didn't answer it. Yennefer did not ask again.

\- But you like him, don't you?

And again, she only received a snarl in response.

Jaskier rubbed his belly looking at the running water. He didn't know exactly where they were, but from the village where they left to Temeria it was about five days of travel. It was a long time breathing the same air as the witcher for his taste. However, Jaskier knew that the opportunity had fallen from the sky. The brunette was no expert, but he didn't think he would survive to raise his offspring. Not after seeing the black spots that have appeared on your skin in the past two months.

Part of him didn't care, but the other panicked when he thought of a newborn baby alone in the world. Jaskier never thought about having children before. Not with a woman or with a man. He knew from an early age about his hermaphroditic biology and that he would never get a woman pregnant. If he wanted a descendant he would have to carry him. However, as he always preferred the arms of ladies, the possibility was forgotten and disappeared in the depths of the brunette's mind. At least until Jaskier gets a little bit over the edge and grabs the damn witcher.

The surface of the water shook with the stone the human threw at him.

Jaskier snorted angrily as he remembered when he decided to tell the monster hunter that he would have a child in the world, but gave up when the blonde blamed him for all his misfortunes on that mountain. He would no longer give a reason to be hated.

So Jaskier did as the witcher said: He left. Without looking back. Only with his lute and the child in his belly.

He didn't know what to do with a baby, but his instincts filled him with courage to continue. Even when he became too ill to remain a bard and had to settle in the first place where he got a job with a fixed salary.

The brunette's blue eyes saw the gentle ripples in the water increase and his brows furrowed. Jaskier raised his head in time to get a loud breath on his face.

In front of him was a beautiful white horse staring at him. The brunette's heart accelerated.

\- Miss Yennefer.-Jaskier raised his voice so that the two furthest away could hear.-Please tell me you are not a kelpie *!

\- Damn.-Geralt drew his sword when he saw the white horse practically on top of the brunette.

Yennefer stopped the wizard's advance.

\- It's just a unicorn.-She warned.

-Unicorns have horns!-Jaskier was already nervous about the animal's approach.

The witch laughed.

\- This one still looks young. There must be a horn start in the middle of his mane if you want to be sure.

Afraid at first the brunette took his hand very slowly to the animal's head and when he didn't react his palm touched the center of the white horse's face.

\- Oh.-Jaskier released the breath he held when he felt what appeared to be a lump on the animal's forehead.

The pregnant man gave the animal a subtle affection before returning to the fire. Jaskier sat next to the witch and not two seconds later the bright white shape of the unicorn joined them, lying beside the ex bard and resting his head on the man's lap.

-What does he want? -The brunette made a face at the unicorn.

\- You can probably feel the source of magic inside you.-The brunette touched the animal's muzzle.-They tend to want to protect concentrated magic points.

\- Just what I lacked - Jaskier grunted, but did not try to take the young magician's head off his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelpie: Legend has it that in lakes and rivers in Scotland and Ireland live supernatural creatures, who drag their victims into the water and drown them, then devour their flesh.
> 
> These creatures are metamorphic and can take the form of a very beautiful man or woman to attract their victims.
> 
> However they can also take the form of a very beautiful horse that is grazing by the river or lake waiting for a tired traveler or anyone who needs help to cross the water.
> 
> Whoever rides this warmongering animal will soon regret it, as his mane will come to life and wrap around the person so that he does not run away while the not-so-beautiful horse runs into the water in order to kill its prey and consume it.
> 
> This is the kelpie


	3. Chap.3

The sky is cloudy when the three follow the road again. Now with the addition of the unicorn that carried Jaskier on its back. The creature spent the whole night in the camp and when it was dawn and they were leaving she pushed the pregnant man lightly with her head before lowering to the ground. Jaskier took a while to understand, but realized that he wanted to be ridden by the ex bard.

It was a little strange.

But he did so since his companions said nothing against it.

\- I thought people like you didn't exist anymore.-Yennefer commented to Jaskier.-It's been decades since I last saw one.

\- I wouldn't be surprised if I was the last one. - The brunette replied.

The two became minimally close. Not as friends. Perhaps listeners and speakers. The witch asked some questions about her pregnancy and Jaskier was a little excited to answer them.

-You seem quite interested in the subject.-Jaskier observed.-Do you intend to give my daughter a little brother?

Geralt's grunt made a smile appear on the brunette's face.

\- It is my greatest wish.-Yennefer declared.-Having a child ... but for now it is not possible.-She said the last part in a bitter tone.-But why would my son be your brother?

Pointing a finger at the witcher Jaskier said:

\- Wouldn't he be the one chosen for fatherhood?

Yennefer laughed loudly.

\- Geralt? Never! - The witch denied it. - Maybe he already was, but now it doesn't work anymore. He's almost a brother!

The brunette's mouth dropped.

\- What? You two are perfect for each other with all this most powerful witch thing in the world and the big white wolf and everything. What is this story about brothers?

\- We are too much alike.-Yennefer said.-I think that factor was decisive.

-Okay, I don't know anything else.- Jaskier murmured.

She came very close to the man.

\- But already the opposites ...

The wizard watched the two talk among themselves, ignoring their presence. Yennefer sometimes looked at him with a half smile on his face mocking having caught him. Jaskier spoke of him as if he was not well behind his back.

Geralt did not complain.

The brunette had every reason not to want him around.

(...)

With a choking sound, Jaskier vomited into the bucket on his legs. He could feel the pairs of eyes fixed on him, but paid no attention. After the brunette coughed a little more the contents inside the bucket disappeared.

\- Thank you.-Thanks was murmured to the witch.

Yennefer stood in front of the man and took the bucket out of their hands.

\- How long have you been vomiting blood?

Jaskier grimaced and lifted one side of his shirt, showing a little bit of his belly.

\- Ever since that appeared.

Black bruises covered most of the place in sight. The brunette's skin was extremely pale and the black spots highlighted the deterioration of his body.

Yennefer touched the place and won a painful groan from Jaskier. She cast a concerned look at the wizard who was staring at them with a black expression.

\- Let's take a break.-The brunette declared.

-It's not necessary.-Jaskier replied.

\- Yes, it is necessary! - The wizard answered.

\- I didn't ask for your opinion! -Jaskier stood up, propping his back against the trunk of the tree.-You don't think anything about me your big piece of ...

More blood went up the brunette's throat and unable to hold Jaskier vomited in his own hands.

Yennefer cast a spell on the man and he extinguished. The limp body was caught by the witcher.

\- It is amazing that he survived so long.- She exposed the brunette's belly completely, checking the spots carefully.

“Would it be better to open a portal?” Generalt adjusted the smaller one in his arms.

\- It is very dangerous to expose him to more magic now.-Yennefer murmured.-That would have been my first option if he had been a little less ...- With a movement of his hand the woman conjured a tent in the small clearing near the road. -... damaged.

As they headed towards the new camp, Geralt turned his golden eyes to Jaskier. The sleeping face against his chest brought a vague recollection of the times he watched the man sleep. He always seemed to sleep as if there were no worries in his life, but now, even with Yennefer's spell, his face was so full of fear. As if sleeping was not beneficial. As if closing your eyes was a big mistake.

It was your fault.

He had to fix things.

When Jaskier opened his eyes again what he saw was a white ceiling floating over his face. He pulled the sheet that covered his body and sat down. His blue eyes roamed the place around him, recognizing him as the tent of the previous day.

The memory of the moment before leaving in darkness reached his head.

The fact that his death was fast approaching did not send fear as it should for Jaskier. People do not want to die and the brunette is no different. He doesn't want to die, especially now, but he also knew that it wouldn't do to sit and cry his luck.

The sorceress said there was still a chance to save him and it really would be a blessing if that happened. However, the pregnant woman does not have much faith in this possibility.

If they manage to reach Temeria in time to do whatever they have to do and he survives to care for his daughter Jaskier, he will be happy.

If it doesn't work out, if there isn't time and he ends up dying Jaskier will also be happy because at least there is someone to hold his baby when he is gone.

(...)

The silence within the soft fog was not broken either by the three horses crossing the endless mudflats or by those who rode them.

Geralt's cat's eyes were alert to the bright white animal that followed right behind him. Yennefer and the wizard exchanged complicit looks of discomfort before the witch led her horse close to the other.

"Are you okay, Jaskier?" She asked.

Jaskier hasn't said a word since they left the camp at the stop two ago. He's been away most of the time.

The questioning did not have an answer. He still had his head down, but his fingers held the soft hair between them a little more tightly.

\- If I die ...- He said finally.-... will you take care of my daughter? We don't know each other and we're not friends, but ... can you do that?

The witch sighed.

\- Don't be thinking like that. Temeria is well ahead. You will get it.

Jaskier looked at her. Dark black circles around his blue eyes.

\- Will you take care of her?

Yennefer gave the witcher a look, but his back was to them. The brunette didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, the unicorn who decided to carry Jaskier stopped walking. His nostrils flared frantically.

He neighed hitting a hoof on the floor as he walked backwards.

Jaskier had to hold the agitated animal more tightly.

The witcher's wolf pendant vibrated. Geralt suddenly felt the air fill with the smell of death and blood. He brought his hands up to the silver sword.

-Yen, take Jaskier away.-The witcher said.-Quick!

His golden eyes shining through the shadows in the fog.

The sorceress took over the protection of the ex bard, but first she pushed through the entire fog of the region revealing the swamp of mud and undergrowth in the enormous floodplain.

There was nothing in sight other than the peak that rose far away from them. However, it didn't necessarily mean that there was nothing there.

It was very quiet.

Only the sound of the wind and bubbles coming out of the disgusting swamp mud.

Or so it was for most of those who ventured down that shortcut.

Geralt drew his sword the second something big jumped out of the mud on his back.

With a single movement the creature was split in half. Its muddy body fell screaming for the burn of the silver before more of them leaped out of the mud.

“RUN!” Yennefer dropped one of them, giving Jaskier a breach.

The unicorn neighed galloping toward the exit of the plain. The magical animal jumped over one of the creatures that emerged from the ground trying to grab its hooves. Jaskier was hugged against the animal's neck listening to all the noise of the confrontation being distant. His body, not used to running, begged him to stop, but the brunette didn't listen and just closed his eyes tight.

Before the animal could get far enough away another of those creatures jumped out of the mud and hit its right side.

The unicorn was thrown far into the swamp. Jaskier fell off the animal in time not to be taken along by the impact, but his arm ached like hell from the shock of the monster. His frightened blue jewels located the fallen animal and he forced himself to drag himself close to him.

Breathing hard, the brunette stared at the once beautiful being thrown in the mud.

Most of the beautiful and silky fur of the animal was desecrated by the swamp's filth, its eyes wide open and several cuts spread across its neck and all over its side where there was an abundant silver liquid.

Jaskier caressed the unicorn's face, totally unaware of the four-legged creature, with a moose antler and a skull face rising behind him.

His fear evaporated, giving way to a sudden fury when the animal's breathing stopped.

\- GERALT! - Yennefer shouted the wizard's name when he realized what was happening.

The sorceress only had time to pull the wizard close and raise a protective barrier around the two before a magic bell jar exploded. The massive power dried up and cracked the once muddy ground sending pieces of soil in all directions. All creatures above and below the ground were sprayed in thousandths. The intense glow forced the two inside the shield to close their eyes.

The whole act lasted only a few seconds before it stopped altogether.

As soon as it was over, Geralt and Yennefer ran towards Jaskier. The brunette kept his head down looking at the dead animal.

Upon noticing the approach, Jaskier turned to face them.

Two small black rivers slid from the pregnant woman's blue eyes before her knees gave way and he started to fall. The wizard held him and Jaskier bent over his arm to throw up.

However, it was not food, stomach acid or blood. Jaskier vomited a thick black substance.

“Jaskier!” The wizard felt his inhumanly slow heart beat faster with panic.

Geralt realized that Jaskier was not breathing properly and adjusted it so that he didn't end up drowning.

\- Hey, look here! Look at me! -Geralt caught the attention of the brunette's nervous eyes.Jaskier focused on him still desperately searching for air for his burning lungs.-Good boy.-The wizard tried to smile at Jaskier, but it didn't work and ended up leaving one kind of grimace.- Dandelion, I ... I'm sorry for what I told you.-He closed his eyes for a second searching for the right words.-I was so angry. Not from you! Of me! I should never have said any of that to you. I needed an outlet for my fury and you were there ...

Jaskier closed his eyes, but opened them again with the jolt that shook him.

\- DON'T DO THIS! -The wizard brought the ex bard close by hugging him.-Don't do this! Don't close your eyes! ”He whispered.“ Don't close.

The tightness in the witcher's chest only became stronger when he noticed that Jaskier no longer smelled like Jaskier.

It smelled of earth, blood, sweat ... death.

But the sweet, sickly scent of chamomile was gone.

\- Please forgive me ... or not.-Geralt asked.-Hit me if you want, stab me, end my race. I don't care! But you need to stay awake to do this.-The witcher tightened the smaller one in his arms.

Jaskier's body went limp. The witcher's breath caught in his throat when he saw the brunette's sleeping face.

-Please .... open your damn beautiful damn eyes.

When there was no reaction, the wizard's golden eyes widened.

\- YENNEFER, OPEN THE PORTAL FOR TEMERIA!


	4. Chap.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎵 Your love hurt me, like One For All
> 
> We were deluded by the beginning
> 
> Game Of Trons Ratio
> 
> Starts well, ends garbage
> 
> Just like a show or a failed artist
> 
> Our love has been canceled🎵

*The poison that impregnates the apple*

*I didn't just run whoever takes the bite*

*If your soul is already rotten*

*The poison does not contaminate you*

*He who dares to touch the poisoned fruit*

*With a dirty soul*

*Hell will not be saved*

*But if you have a good heart*

*And a cheerful smile*

*No poison in the world*

*To the grave will take you*

*For kindness is an antidote*

*And inside her heart, she will always dwell*

\----

Watching Jaskier's pale face to make sure he still breathes has become the witcher's new conviction. Seeing his chest rise and fall slowly keeps him from moving around fearing that as soon as he looks away the brunette will stop doing it. it.

Geralt did not intend to leave the side of that bed until Jaskier woke up. He had been unconscious for a few hours. His body was stabilized with strict medical procedures.

The crossing through the portal caused less damage than expected. And that's good. If they hadn't used Moreno, he wouldn't be among the living anymore.

The blonde sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

Seeing Jaskier almost die in his arms filled him with such a bitter feeling. The guilt he felt just got bigger.

\- I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much before. I didn't even know that his vocabulary had so many words.

A soft touch on the top of his head and the sound of the voice took the wizard out of his thoughts. He raised his head to see Jaskier wake up.

"And I never heard you apologize for anything or anyone." The dark man slid his palm down the witcher's face, touching the contours of his hard face.

Without being able to contain himself, Geralt embraced the smaller one. Jaskier was surprised for a moment, but his hands went to the wizard's back rubbing with a little hesitation.

"I'm not going to lie and say that everything is in the past now. I can't just pretend that I forgot everything that happened, Geralt. Forget everything you said to me." Jaskier gave a shy pat on the head against his shoulder saying the words under the difficulty that I felt to breathe.-But I lost you.-He returned the hug in the best way possible.-I can’t really hate you, your big ogre son of a bitch, brute, classless, hardheaded who can’t speak anything but "Hmm" and "fuck".

Geralt nodded more than satisfied.

He knew how much he had hurt the other.

A low laugh made them both tremble.

\- It looks like the lovebirds got it right. -Yennefer entered the room accompanied by another woman with red hair.-Too bad we're not in a good time.

\- Hmm.-Geralt released Jaskier and snarled at the two women.

Both ignored him, passing him until the brunette lay.

“How's Jaskier doing?” The dark witch asked.

\- Well ...- He replied lying on his side. Her daughter was restless.-As far as possible.

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

\- You had four broken ribs, one of your kidneys died, half of your liver is destroyed and your left lung has become goo.-She declared .- "Well" it shouldn't even be coming out of your mouth.

Geralt shoved the woman lightly with his shoulder.

\- Jaskier, this is Triss. She is also a witch.

\- Is my daughter okay? - Jaskier asked, swallowing hard. - Did something happen to my baby?

"I shouldn't be worried about her, but about you," Triss said. "I am very surprised that you are still alive after so long carrying such a volatile source of destructive power within your body."

“Stop it, Triss!” Generalt ground his teeth at the redhead. “Just help him.

Triss snorted at the blonde before turning to the brunette.

\- We can fix what happened to you, but for that we will need to take the baby out before you go into labor.-She explained.-Your chances of living are minimal, but better compared to the option of letting nature act.

\- We can't use magic on you, Jaskier, because your daughter's magic reacts as if it is dangerous for her and her only way of trying to protect herself is with her wrists, but her body cannot resist them.-Yennefer completed. the baby is out of you so we can heal him and make sure he lives.

Jaskier listened to the two witches.

"Do you want to do it?" Yennefer asked.

He nodded.

\- Great! - Triss turned to leave.-I'll start preparing everything.-She returned the push to the wizard.-What a great damage you did, big guy.

(...)

\- Is this melody yours?

Jaskier stopped the soft murmur he was making to calm the active child in his womb. He nodded to Yennefer.

\- It was the last melody for a song I composed before I lost strength in my lungs. - His next words were sweetly melancholic. - My last song.

The witcher snarled, dissatisfied with the minor's speech.

-Triss is already coming with everything needed to deliver the baby.-The witch removed a lock of brown hair from Jaskier's face.-I prepared this potion for pain.-Yennefer handed the bottle to the brunette.-It is done just herbs, so it won't do any additional damage to you.

Jaskier nodded slowly and the wizard helped him down to the bitter drink.

Five minutes later the red-haired witch appeared in the room and the ex-bard felt a slight numbness in his muscles.

\- We have to start.-Triss murmured.-Get out, Geralt.

The blonde didn't move from where he was. He just crossed his arms over his chest.

\- Do I have to kick your ass out? - Yennefer asked.

Extremely dissatisfied, Geralt went to Jaskier ruffling the man's hair.

\- Do not die.

\- I'll try.-Jaskier removed the touch of the wizard.-Now, out!

When the blonde left the two women started to work. Jaskier was groggy from the potion, but he didn't erase it. He saw Yennefer open his shirt and oil his belly. Soon afterwards Triss came with a blade and he felt a hot tingle run through his groin as the thread opened the meat.

The small trickle of blood turned into red tongues on the white skin when the blade slid.

For a long time, he was simply in absolute silence. With his heightened senses, Geralt could hear the sound of silver crashing against wood, heard Jaskier's gasping breath, some words spoken by Triss to herself, smelled blood, sweat and herbs behind the door he faced.

He wants to go in there and make sure Jaskier is well, but he doesn't because he knows he doesn't have the power.

Heavens, if he hadn't hurt the brunette's heart so badly, maybe it wouldn't have been. If Jaskier had received help from an early age, he might not have been nearly dead more than once.

The possibility of losing the only person who was not afraid of him, who did not look at him like a plague, a mutant, who did not treat him like an aberration scares him.

Geralt was foolish, stupid and stupid for not seeing the importance of that chatty human, who was already so beautifully asleep in his chest after a night of drinking and sex, in his empty life.

Jaskier deserves to live.

The world needs people like the brunette.

He has to live to hold his daughter in his arms. Their daughter.

Live so that Geralt can ask for forgiveness again and again until the brunette looks exactly like him during his many monologues during the trips they took together.

He needs to live.

A cry echoed loudly through the walls.

The wizard did not wait and threw open the door of the room without paying attention to the warnings to stay out of the room. Geralt stepped in as if he were about to face a monster. His golden eyes went straight to the figure of Jaskier and the loud little thing.

In the blink of an eye, Geralt is kneeling beside Jaskier without paying attention to the witches who cast healing spells on the brunette.

Jaskier is looking at the bloody baby with adoration in his blue eyes. The child was squirming and crying next to the brunette's face.

\- Looks like I fucked a snowman. - Jaskier smiled at the wizard.

Although most of the girl was covered with Jaskier's blood, it was possible to notice some strands of her thin white hair.

-Great joke.-Geralt grunted.-Better to stay in the music business.

The smaller one blinked slowly.

\- No more. I lost a lung.

With a trembling hand he stroked the person he had just brought into the world. Her skin is warm and slimy at her fingertips. So little. So smooth.

\- So beautiful, so perfect.-Jaskier wiped some of the blood on the girl's round face.-Look how beautiful our daughter is, Geralt.

The wizard stared at the smaller one.

It was strange to think that that tiny, fragile thing has a piece of it.

Kind of a good stranger.

How to buy a nasty-looking pie on the outside, but with a delicious filling on the inside.

\- Her name is Cirilla.-Jaskier spoke in a whisper.-Be a good father to her Geralt.

“What are you saying?” The wizard's brows furrowed, accentuating his scowl.

Jaskier held the witcher's collar with his little strength.

\- I'm asking you to ... be the best dad in the world for my little snowflake. - He took a deep breath with his mouth open. - I ... I wanted things to be different ... I wanted ...

\- Shut up!

The wizard turned to Yennefer and Triss. They did not return the look, they just concentrated on trying to stop the bleeding in the brunette's belly.

\- Geralt ...- Jaskier called in a distant voice. -I really don't hate you.- He touched the wizard's anguished face.

Geralt took the hand on his face and closed his eyes.

\- Stop talking dandelion.

The blonde desperately wanted to cover his ears when he heard the sound of Jaskier's heartbeat go slower, lower and weaker.

It takes a few moments for the witcher to stop hearing the faint rumble in Jaskier's chest.

The three in the room froze.

Jaskier seemed to sleep so calmly beside the child for whom he fought so hard.

A peaceful and fearless sleep as if he had returned to being the bouncy and cheerful bard of before.

-

-

-

-

-

Yennefer couldn't take it anymore. She didn't knock on the door this time and just walked in without permission. The cake, properly wrapped in his arms, remained quiet.

The ground floor was lit by the scant morning light. The sky with few sunbeams and many clouds reflected the mood on the last day.

\- Yennefer, left!

Sitting on the steps of the stone staircase on the side of the structure of Triss's house was the wizard the black-haired witch intended to corner.

\- No.

The brunette closed the door with a spell when she saw the man get up to leave her presence.

Seeing his fast exit blocked the witcher grunted at the woman and turned back to the stairs where he was sitting earlier.

\- Stop acting as if hiding and running would help deceive others.-She went after the wizard.-We know that you are suffering.

“Fuck it!” Generalt went on down without looking back.

-Face it like the damn six-foot man you are!

-I'm not a man.

-Okay, so face it like the two-meter-bearded girl with the chest hair that you are! -Yennefer raised a barrier in front of the wizard and he finally stopped walking, but didn't turn to her.-Jaskier trusted you, Geralt.-She reminded him.-Despite whatever happened between the two of you, he trusted that you would take care of the daughter that Jaskier loved so much, but you haven't even looked at her since your birth. Instead of picking up his daughter, he has been hiding as if she were the devil himself.

The wind is cold and Yennefer presses the baby more against his chest.

\- Do you know the stories that witchers are not capable of feeling emotion? - The wizard's empty voice came low as he stared at her with feline eyes. - I think I came with a defect. I have this fucking irreparable flaw in me. I can feel it! ”Generalt gave two loud, loud knocks on the barrier in front of him. The upset expression taking over his features.-I FEEL THIS SHIT INSIDE ME! KILLING ME INSIDE OUT AND I CANNOT DO ANYTHING BECAUSE I HAVE A CRAZY DEFECT.

He leaned his head against the invisible barrier.

\- Geralt ...- Yennefer sighed getting closer to the blonde.-... I know how difficult it is, but you have to try.

The wizard shook his head.

\- Geralt of Rivia, you will hold your daughter in your lap and you will now!

The woman turned the white wizard to face her with one hand and with the other pushed the baby into her father's arms. Generalt tried to return the little one as soon as he picked her up, but Yennefer walked away. the sorceress and tried again and again she walked away.

\- Yen ...

\- Look at her Geralt!

Instantly he did, more out of reflex than order.

The girl was looking directly at him with two huge, curious blue eyes. Her body is chubby and her shapes are all rounded, her skin is pale and warm, the little hair on her head is the color of snow, the clothes she wears are the same blue as her eyes.

Jaskier's eyes.

\- She has his eyes. - Yennefer verbalized his thoughts.

The witcher stared at the baby for a few more moments before sighing and placing it against his shoulder. He hugged her in an awkward way for fear of hurting the girl with just over a day to live.

Returning the steps to the witch Geralt, she passed the girl into Yennefer's arms.

\- Jaskier wanted you to take care of her.

The witch widened her eyes when the wizard turned her back. Yennefer felt that he could not force the wizard to stay and if he let him go, nothing good would happen.

His hand grabbed the man's arm.

\- Together! - She said not letting him go.- He wanted us to do it together!

The witcher shook his head.

\- I can't.- Geralt admitted.-I can't look at her face and know that ...

"Cirila is not to blame for anything!" Yennefer said angrily.

\- I KNOW! - The witcher pulled his arm from the alley footprint. - I know that! - He took a deep breath. - It's my fault.

Geralt did not give him a second look.

\- GERALT OF RIVIA! - Yennefer shouted for the wizard. - GERALT!

His call made the girl in his arms start to cry. She stopped to console the little girl and when she saw the wizard, she was already out of sight. The sorceress looked at the little white-haired and blue-eyed children who had just lost both her parents and who possessed gigantic power at such a tender age.

His heart sank for the child and for his uncertain future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me Ciri is their daughter and only my opinion matters.
> 
> If this story has a good result I will also release a mpreg one from the witcher, but this time with a happy end.


End file.
